The Trouble With Us
by gnos-revir
Summary: The Doctor and River are meant to be together forever, right? Not if Kovarian has anything to say about it. Can our OTP withstand the stresses of blackmail and an unexpected surprise?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>I straitened my bow tie and inspected my reflection.<p>

Perfection.

Now, to get my wife.

I headed for the console and hummed a little tune River had taught me.

I love her voice. So sweet and melodic.

As I approached the console, I noticed something was wrong.

Levers and switches were throwing themselves and the TARDIS began to move on it's own.

Panicked, I ran to the console and tried to stop it.

"No, no, NO!" I shouted in frustration.

Great. Now I would be late to get River.

"Some birthday, eh?" I said aloud sarcastically, angry that my surprise for her had probably been ruined.

The TARDIS became still and, in my anger, I stormed out the doors without checking the scanner to see who had brought me here.

I stopped in my tracks as I took in my surroundings.

The room was pure white. There were stairs up to a doorway and a little chair in the corner.

My hearts began to race a little as I recognized this place.

Demon's run.

My thoughts were interrupted when the chair turned around.

A woman sat in it.

She wasn't pretty, but she wasn't ugly. She wore bright lipstick and a black eye patch.

"Hello, Doctor."

"Kovarian." I spat.

"I just brought you here for a little talk, that's all. No need to be rude."

She stood and walked toward me.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to show you something, that's all."

I couldn't decide what my emotions were. Angry. Sad. Cautious.

When I didn't answer, she laughed and walked over to a screen I hadn't noticed before.

I followed to see what it was, curiosity getting the better of me.

"I think you'll recognize this person, Doctor. You failed to save her, and then she failed to save you." Kovarian said ominously.

I swallowed.

It was River.

She was in her cell, waiting for me. She had something in her hands that she was fiddling with nervously but I couldn't see what it was.

"What do you want?" I repeated, slightly annoyed that she had been watching River.

"I wanted to let you in on a little secret. As part of Melody's conditioning, we installed a self-destruct for emergencies or," she paused, "for leverage. You see, Doctor, if I but give a command, her entire body will become nothing but an empty shell of conscious pain. She will be dead, but in eternal agony. Brilliant fail-safe, isn't it?"

I clenched my fists in rage.

"Don't you dare." I hissed through my teeth.

"My, my, Doctor! I think you're mistaken. See, I hold the cards here. Now, I'll leave her alone. But ONLY if you never see her again."

I froze.

No way was this happening.

"Go to her, yes. This is the last time, though. Tell her you never want to see her again and make her believe you, then leave and never go back. Break her heart or I'll break her body. Your pick. And don't forget," she said, pointing to the screen, "I'll be watching."

She grinned wickedly and disappeared.

I stood there for a moment, in shock.

I couldn't believe the choice she had given me.

What was the point of me never seeing her again?

I realized it didn't matter. If that's what it took to keep her safe, I'd do it.

I walked back to the TARDIS slowly.

"It's her birthday." I said quietly to no one as I flipped the levers and flew to Stormcage.

When I landed, I did my best to focus on looking angry so River would believe what I said.

I took a deep breath and walked out the TARDIS doors, immediately beginning my rant so she wouldn't say something and make me slip.

"River, we're done." I said, ferociously. "I don't ever want to see you again."

Her face showed her shock. No doubt, she though I was joking. I saw her slide whatever was in her hand under the pillow as she looked at the anger in my face.

I didn't let her speak. I just continued throwing jabs at her and telling her off.

"And did I mention? You are the WORST mistake I ever made. EVER." I yelled. "You embarrass me! Don't count on ever seeing me again, River. I don't love you anymore."

I decided the tears running down her cheeks were proof she believed my act.

I couldn't bare the hurt look in her eyes. I loved her so much! It was killing me to watch as I hurt her.

I turned and stormed back into the TARDIS, slamming the door behind me and immediately sending her into flight as I burst into bitter tears.

I would find a way to fix this.

I only hoped she would believe I still loved her once I had figured it all out.

* * *

><p><strong>More to come. Review please :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>You guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I was going to put this chapter up AGES ago but I was at Nationals for the rest of the week after finals and then my family was in town and then everything went absolutely nutty. SO. Here's the next update. There will probably be another one tomorrow (since I've finished 3 more chapters after this one), but not until the evening. Also, thank you to all you who read and subscribe and review! It makes it easier for me to write when I get reviews on my chapters. Anyway, enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe what had just happened.<p>

I stood crying at the door to my cell in complete shock.

My Doctor. The love of my life.

The only one to show kindness and love for me no matter the situation had just shown up, revoked all the kindness he'd ever shown, swore he didn't love me anymore and then left in a huff.

My heart didn't want to believe it but my mind replayed the evidence over and over.

I sat on my bed and reached under my pillow.

The second he came out of the TARDIS with that horrible angry, hateful look in his eyes I knew I should probably save this conversation for after he had calmed down.

Now I questioned whether he would have stayed if I _had_told him. But now he was gone.

Forever.

I let the tears run freely down my face as I held the pregnancy test in my hands.

How could I do this alone?

Then I realized I had to turn to my parents.

They would take care of me but I knew I couldn't tell them about the Doctor leaving me. They would go completely mental if they found out and I held a hope in my heard that he would come back soon, that it would all be some silly thing he had overreacted about.

I hoped.

But now was no time to feel bad for myself. I couldn't be selfish. I had something absolutely precious to take care of and love and protect. I had to figure out a plan.

Get out of Stormcage and get to my parents before anyone found out I was carrying the child of the Doctor.

My parents would ask questions. I'd have to satisfy their curiosity somehow. Spoilers, I suppose.

I heard voices coming toward my cell and quickly hid the test under my pillow again, wiping the tears from my eyes quickly and leaning back against the wall trying to look bored.

"Doctor Song."

I sighed and looked up, feigning annoyance.

"I have orders for you." the man in the uniform said, slightly intimidated by my gaze.

"Oh do you?" I said.

"You are to come with me. Father Octavian wants a word with you."

I rolled my eyes and stood.

"Fine. But if this turns into another mission for the clerics, he's got another thing coming to him."

The young man didn't comment. He just reached through the bars and handcuffed me before opening the cell and leading me down the hall.

When we arrived, Father Octavian was seated behind a desk.

"Ah, Doctor Song. A pleasure, as always."

I scoffed and took a seat across from him.

He excused the guard and got strait to the point.

"You're coming with me and my men on a mission. You're going to assist us in..."

"Am I?" I interrupted. "Says who? What are you going to do? Throw me in prison? Oops. Already done that."

He glared at me.

"You will come. You don't have a say in it."

"Don't I? We'll see about that."

I crossed my legs and began examining my fingernails.

I could feel his panic rise as he realized how serious I was about not helping him. Obviously he really did need my help. Maybe this mission wasn't drastically endangering to my child. At least not as dangerous as staying in this prison and letting the entire facility of the universe's worst criminals find out about it. Perhaps I could use this...

I looked up at him. He was still trying to think of something to say. I laughed.

"I'm not saying I'll come, but out of curiosity, what is this mission and why would you need me to...what was it? Ah, yes, assist you."

He gathered all his remaining dignity and stated.

"We require your knowledge for this mission. You're the expert."

"So I guess you need me?"

"Yes." he admitted, grudgingly.

I leaned forward.

"So then we can make a little deal. If I help you with this mission, I get a pardon."

He looked shocked. I wasn't sure if it would work but it was worth a try. It was my only chance. Besides, if he needed my as badly as it sounded like he did, he'd take the deal.

For several minutes he thought about it, pacing the floor, pausing every now and then to look at me. I remained calm and passive, not wanting him to suspect anything.

Finally, he sat in his chair and leaned forward.

"If you help us with this mission and do everything I say, you'll get your pardon." he said the last bit like he was going to be sick.

I smiled sweetly.

"Good. When do we start?"

"In a few weeks time. We're preparing the troops now."

"Troops? What is this mission?"

"Doctor Song, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all you who read and subscribe and review! It makes it easier for me to write when I get reviews on my chapters. Anyway, enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't go anywhere after I left her in tears. I just let the TARDIS drift through the time vortex as I sat in the swing under the console.<p>

It was our swing.

River and I usually ended up here after a stressful adventure, just swinging and talking or sitting in silence.

Now it seemed that would never happen again.

"No." I said aloud, standing.

I raced to the console and landed the TARDIS.

I burst through the doors angrily, catching Kovarian off guard and hoisting her up by her shirt collar.

"What are you playing at, Kovarian. Why does it matter so much to you if I see her or not?"

She looked a little scared at my sudden appearance but recovered quickly, smiling maliciously and laughing.

"What is it she always says? Oh yes. Spoilers."

Rage filled me and I pressed her harder into the wall.

"If you hurt her, Kovarian, I will do worse than kill you. Don't test me."

She gasped for air as I pressed harder.

"Oh I would be careful if I were you. I'm the one with the power here. Melody's mind and mine are connected. I could kill her in an instant. And besides, Doctor, you are no murderer." she rasped.

"I don't think today is a good day for you to test that theory out."

I pulled her toward the escape hatch.

"Maybe you're not up to date on your information. Maybe you should know. I killed my people. My entire race is dead at my hands. Every last one. You think I wouldn't kill you for threatening my wife?"

I locked my foot around a chair and reached for the button to open the hatch.

"I'll kill her before you get the chance." she huffed, motioning towards the screen.

Without letting go, I glanced over.

River was talking to a man in a uniform at her cell door.

"Don't be a fool. You would gain nothing." she taunted.

I growled and let go of her, storming off.

Suddenly, an alarm went off and I heard soldiers coming towards the door.

Kovarian's face changed from smug, to false fear.

"Oh, help! Help! He's trying to kill me! Help!" she called out, sending me a wink.

Soldiers filled the room and I felt a prick in my neck as one of them shot me with a sedative.

"No! You don't understand! She's trying to kill..." I trialed off.

Then, everything was black.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all you who read and subscribe and review! It makes it easier for me to write when I get reviews on my chapters. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>4 months later (just after River tells Amy and Rory the Doctor is still alive)<em>

"River? River where are you?"

I could hear mum's voice calling as she climbed up the stairs to my room.

"I'm in here, mum." I answered, not really wanting the company, but knowing she needed it.

As she entered, I put on a smile and buried all the thoughts and feelings in my head, setting down the clothes I had been unpacking and turning to her.

"Are you okay, River?" she asked.

I mentally kicked myself for not being quick enough.

I sighed and smiled, "Yeah. I'm alright. Are you okay?"

She raised an eyebrow at my initial reply, still not convinced, but sensed that I probably wouldn't talk about it if she asked and left it alone.

"I am now! Thank you for telling us he's alive. You're a good girl."

I looked down and started unpacking again. Words began to spill out of my mouth uncontrollably.

"He's going to be upset with me. But it's not like I had a choice, is it? You would have asked all sorts of difficult questions that I couldn't answer. The stupid idiot...I hate him sometimes!"

Mum laughed.

"What on earth are you on about? Of course you don't hate him."

I sat down heavily on the bed.

"No, this time I might mean it. It's just...He's gone."

I let the thoughts coming out of my mouth trail off without explanation and laid my head on the pillow, willing my emotions to stay well hidden inside.

Mum didn't say anything. She just came and laid down next to me and grabbed my hand, just like we did growing up.

We would spend hours at her house laying next to each other and staring at the ceiling, talking about nothing and everything at the same time.

"You know he's coming back, yeah?"

I didn't answer. Not because I didn't know the answer, but because I knew if I vocalized it, it would be real.

"River?"

"What?"

"The Doctor. He is coming back."

I looked at her sadly.

"He's gone?"

Feeling the tears rising, I turned my back to her and hugged my pillow, wishing she would leave for a while and let me cry alone.

I felt her hand on my shoulder as she scooted closer.

"When I get my hands on that man..." she said sternly as she began to smooth my curls.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't kill him just yet, mum. There's something he still has to live through and he had better be alive for it or I'll kill him myself."

I wiped the tears from my face and sat up, untying my boots, still covered in fresh dust from the Byzantium.

This time mum laughed.

"Oh? And what's that?"

I wasn't listening to her and continued ranting aloud to myself in frustration. "I swear if he gets himself killed and I have to raise this baby on my own I will personally see to it that he...mum?"

Well, it was out now. I knew I should have said something earlier...

She was staring at me and her hands were shaking.

Worried, I stopped fiddling with my shoes and took both her hands in one of mine and brushed her ginger locks out of her face.

"Mum?" I said again.

She opened and shut her mouth several times, not quite able to make any noise.

I smiled and relaxed, letting out a short chuckle and standing to finish sorting my things while she was getting hold of herself.

She watched me with wide eyes as I finally finished and slid my bag under the bed, unstrapping the gun from my waist and tossing it on the dresser.

I was SO ready to be done wearing the camo gear they had given me. It wasn't the most comfortable, but it had fulfilled it's purpose well and hidden any spoilers.

"River I...we are...where...but you..." mum squeaked.

"What?" I asked, not understanding the gibberish coming out of her mouth.

She didn't reply. She still couldn't form a complete sentence.

I sighed and turned away for her to the closet, knowing if she wasn't finished taking in the original shock, she wasn't prepared to see the small belly I had already acquired to go along with it.

I opened the door an pulled out a cozy jumper and a pair of jogging pants.

I glanced back at mum. She was mouthing words to herself and trying to make her brain understand.

I smiled and turned away again, unzipping the baggy jacket and slipping on the jumper before changing into the jogging pants.

Now comfortable, I decided to engage conversation.

"Mum, I..."

An incredibly loud squeal shook the house.

I gasped and covered my ears, rolling my eyes. Here she was. My mum. Back to normal.

"Amy? River?"

Seconds later dad burst into the room, wielding his sword and looking ready for a fight.

"We're fine, dad. Just girl talk. As you were, soldier." I said, urging him back out the door before my mother could get in a word. He nodded, looking slightly disappointed that there wasn't anything to fight, and went back downstairs.

I let out a sigh of relief and shut the door, leaning heavily against it.

"Oi! What did you do that for? You're pregnant! He's a nurse! He.."

I laughed.

"Mum I don't need a nurse just yet, thank you very much. And he had a sword. There's no telling the damage he could do if he didn't take it right. AND I need my husband alive, not skewered by my roman father's sword before I can even tell him what it is he's being skewered for."

Mum looked at me shocked.

"The Doctor doesn't know?"

I didn't answer.

I was feeling a bit sick all of the sudden so I sat in the chair and shut my eyes, taking a couple deep breaths to calm my quivering stomach and running my fingers across my middle.

Instantly mum was by my side.

"River? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Just felt a bit sick for a minute." I answered, still keeping my eyes shut. It did what I hoped.

"I'll let you rest for a little bit. But I still want an explanation when you're feeling better. Dinner is in half an hour of you're up for it." She got up to leave then stopped suddenly at the door.

Not hearing the door open or close, I opened my eyes and looked at her.

She was staring at me.

"You just got back from the Byzantium?"

I nodded, "Yes I did."

"So that whole time you were..."

Again I nodded, "Yes, I was."

Her jaw dropped.

"River! We nearly DIED!"

I felt another wave of nausea hit and shut my eyes again, wincing a bit to play it up more.

"Can we please talk about this later, mum? I'm not really feeling that well."

She looked torn between leaving, lecturing, or rushing to my side to help.

Finally, she nodded and left, shutting the door behind her.

I stood and pulled off my jumper, sliding between the blankets of my bed in my tank and bottoms, ready for some much needed rest.

But I couldn't sleep.

My Doctor was gone now.

I could still see past versions of him every once in a while...back when he still loved me. But it didn't save me from the haunting realization that he wasn't coming back for me.

I didn't know what I did in the past or will do in the future, but he never wanted to see me again.

For nearly 5 months, he'd stayed true to that statement and it was breaking my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all you who read and subscribe and review! It makes it easier for me to write when I get reviews on my chapters. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>The next thing I remembered was a bright light in my eyes.<p>

I blinked furiously and took in my surroundings.

I was in a dark room, strapped to a chair with a spotlight shining above my head.

A door opened and a man entered.

"Doctor." he acknowledged with a nod.

"Canton! How are you?"

I couldn't believe it was him.

"I'm doing pretty well. Got my job back. But then I was sent undercover here to work with the intergalactic police and recover some stolen information about the Silence. That's why I'm going to have to apologize. I can't help you out of here. It could blow my cover."

I nodded.

"Um...Where is here, exactly? And what can't you help me out of?"

He looked at me, confused.

"You don't know? They've kept you in this timelocked cell for weeks. You attempted to kill the prime minister."

My heart dropped. Weeks? Prime minister?

"No I didn't. I was with Kovarian. She lied about me. But she's not the prime minister. She's the leader of the Silence. She's one of the most evil people I have ever..."

"Madame Kovarian? She's the new prime minister of some planet I can't pronounce. Rexy- no...racko-"

"Raxicoricofallapatorius?"

"That's it!"

What? Why would she want to do that? Then I realized it would probably be a good cover. She'd have money and political power and no one would question her.

I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"I don't have time for this...I need to get to River..." I said to myself.

"River? What has she got to do with this?"

"Blackmail. Kovarian's threatening to kill her if I didn't do what she says. And now River's hurt and in danger and I'm stuck here."

Canton sighed.

"I wish I could help. They'll be in soon to question you. Tell them the truth. They might take it easy on you if you can prove she's blackmailing you."

"Wait! Please, Canton. Check on River for me? I need to know she's safe." I begged.

"If I get a chance to, I will. Take care of yourself Doctor."

And with that, Canton was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the posting gaps...I've been super busy with school and getting ready to move and whatnot. So anyway, thank you all for the reviews! I'll continue to switch off between River and the Doctor nearly every chapter. The Doctor's chapters will most likely continue to be shorter just because he's in prison and there isn't much to do there...YET! Hahaha Keep reading, keep enjoying, PLEASE keep reviewing. I'm still learning to write fanfiction so any and all ideas andor critiques are MORE than welcome! Also, if you haven't already, go check out my other fics! Any ideas for a oneshot in Musings of the Timey Wimey would be amazing! **

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all you who read and subscribe and review! It makes it easier for me to write when I get reviews on my chapters. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke to some sort of commotion on the stairs outside my door. Instinctively, I grabbed my blaster and put my back against the wall, listening.<p>

I noticed my hands were shaking and I didn't have as much control as normal.

Ridiculous hormones. I had been having trouble repressing their heightened state.

"Rory leave her alone! She's tired! Let her rest."

"I need to talk to her. Something's off. Amy get out of the way!"

"No! Come on, stupid face. Let her be. There will be plenty of time to talk to her later."

She was talking louder than necessary.

Then I realized she was deliberately warning me he was coming. Quickly, I threw my gun back in it's place and jumped into bed, simultaneously pulling my sweater on to hide my belly.

I had barely thrown the blankets over my head and shut my eyes when the door was thrown open.

I rolled over, still trying to see out of my sleepy eyes.

My father was standing in the doorway with an angry look on his face.

The minute I saw him, I sat up and backed away, pressing my back against the wall.

Why was he so upset? Was he angry with me? What did I do?

He just stood there, staring at me with those dangerously furious eyes. I could feel myself start to shake in fear. I couldn't take it any more.

Swallowing, I whispered, "Dad? Wh-"

"Where is he." my father spat savagely.

My eyes began to fill with tears. I'd never seen him so mad my whole life.

Mum pushed past him and came to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and stroking my hair.

"Lay off, you stupid idiot! You're scaring her! She didn't even do anything." she scolded sharply.

Her words brought him back to reality and the tension melted from his body.

"Oh, River. I'm sorry!" he said as he walked towards me, stopping a foot or two from the bed with his arms out for me.

Still slightly wary, I slowly sat up and wiped my tears.

Mum gave me a little nod. I stood and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He held me in his arms an gave mum a look.

She stood and left the room.

"I really am sorry, River." he said.

"No. It's not completely your fault, dad. I've been a bit overwhelmed the last little while and my emotions are kind of all over the place."

"Your mum said something at dinner that you told her and I think we need to talk about it." he said.

My hearts started beating faster. What? Mum said she wouldn't tell him I was pregnant! Why would she do that?

"She said you told her the Doctor wasn't coming back. What is that supposed to mean?"

The relief must have shown in my face because he gave me a strange look and asked, "What? River, what's going on?"

I sighed and took my time thinking it out.

I could lie to him and tell him nothing was wrong. Or, if I was careful about it, I could tell him everything without making him upset again.

I was good at lying. I could lie. But I was going to be staying with them. They'd have to know everything eventually.

"Well, dad. It's a bit more complicated than just the Doctor being gone. A lot of the situation involves major spoilers so I can't give you all the details, but what mum told you is true. He's alive, but he's not coming back anytime soon."

He looked as if he was about to talk but I cut him off, wanting to get it all out.

"And the day he left, he was just so...Well, let's just say he left before I got the chance to tell him. So, you can't be angry with him. He doesn't know that I'm pregnant."

I stopped and looked at my hands, waiting for a response.

I got none.

I looked up after a minute or two.

He had his thinking face on, trying to wrap his mind around everything.

"So..." he began slowly, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes." I squeaked.

"And he doesn't know?"

I nodded sadly.

"How long ago did he..."

I put on a brave face and said, "Nearly 5 months ago."

There was shock and disbelief on his face.

"5 months? But that would mean you-"

I nodded and smoothed out my loose sweater, revealing my raised middle.

His thinking face returned.

"He left you?"

I didn't reply.

I wasn't actually sure of the answer. Had he left me?

Dad took the absence of a reply as a 'yes'.

I watched the anger fill his being again and he stood.

"Wait, dad, it's not like that. He didn't-"

He stormed past me. He had a mission. Whatever it was, I had a feeling it wasn't good.

"Dad, STOP!" I cried as I raced after him.

He wouldn't listen.

I kept trying to get him to calm down but he was determined.

Down the stairs, through the kitchen, down the hall, towards the basement.

I was crying again. Mum heard the commotion and came racing.

"What's going- River? You're..."

"Not now mum! Dad's gone mental." I said, continuing to panic as he shut the basement door and locked it.

I began pounding on it.

"Dad, please! It's not like that! Please! Open the door! Dad don't hurt him! He doesn't even know!"

I sank to the floor, sobbing.

"I need him..." I whispered.

Mum just stood there, watching the whole fiasco.

Eventually she shook off the shock, helped me to my feet and led me up to the kitchen.

"He'll be okay, River. Your father will calm down."

I sat at the table in silence, staring at the the floor.

Mum brought over some tea and sat down across from me.

"Wanna talk about it?"

I looked at her and wiped the tears away.

"He's upset because...Well, he asked me when the Doctor left and...But it's not like that! All those months ago, when he left, it wasn't like that at all." I muttered, more to myself than to her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"All those months ago? He left...Hold on. Just how long.."

I sighed and again lifted my sweater, ignoring her reaction completely. "Nearly five months now. I just don't understand why he's reacting like this. I just told him what I told you."

"But, River, you never told me you were _this_ pregnant." she said, gesturing to the healthy curve in my belly and starting off on a long lecture. "You could have been killed at the Byzantium. We were in a lot of danger. What were you thinking? -"

I said nothing, staring at the cup in my hands. I knew my reasons were valid. I just didn't want my parents to have to deal with all that was coming quite yet. I'd tell them soon enough, but first they'd have to let this situation sink in.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the posting gaps...I've been super busy with school and getting ready to move and whatnot. So anyway, thank you all for the reviews! I'll continue to switch off between River and the Doctor nearly every chapter. The Doctor's chapters will most likely continue to be shorter just because he's in prison and there isn't much to do there...YET! Hahaha Keep reading, keep enjoying, PLEASE keep reviewing. I'm still learning to write fanfiction so any and all ideas andor critiques are MORE than welcome! Also, if you haven't already, go check out my other fics! Any ideas for a oneshot in Musings of the Timey Wimey would be amazing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all you who read and subscribe and review! It makes it easier for me to write when I get reviews on my chapters. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat across from an officer from the intergalactic police. I had been read my rights, sat down in a cold chair, and promptly handcuffed to it, increasing my anguish. River loved handcuffs. River...<p>

"Doctor, is it true that you were trying to kill the Prime Minister?"

I leaned forward.

"You don't understand, she's trying to-"

"Just a yes or no, if you please."

I hesitated.

"Yes, well, no. I wanted to. She was-"

"So you did attempt it?"

I nodded.

"But-"

"And were you trying to oust her for her political position?"

"What? No, of course not! I wouldn't be Prime Minister of anywhere for all the universe!"

On and on the questions went. Pointless and almost not even relevant.

He wouldn't let me get a word in. I could feel my anger rising. I hadn't killed her. She was trying to kill my wife!

I ran a hand through my hair.

Then a thought hit me.

"Excuse me, sir. Would you like to see exactly what happened?"

He looked confused.

"What?"

"Well see, Timelord mind," I pointed to my head, "They're specifically programmed to show facts. Unbiased, factual, truth, and I can show you."

He nodded, indicating that he knew how the mind of a Timelord worked and that he would be willing to see.

I motioned for him to stand and did the same, awkwardly dealing with my handcuffed wrist as best I could.

We hit foreheads and fell back in our chairs.

I could tell he was seeing what had happened and his face changed.

Guards suddenly flooded the room, checking their superior and roughly restraining me with another set of handcuffs for the other wrist.

Kovarian entered, furious.

"Doctor, I didn't think you would be so unwise as to attack an officer."

I glared at her.

"I didn't attack him, I showed him the truth." I spat.

Fear flitted across her eyes for a brief moment and then she changed her focus from me to my interviewer.

"Is he alright?"

He sat up and looked at her in fear.

"I'm fine, madam. This man is innocent. You...you-"

"Take him to the hospital wing. He must have a concussion. Tell them to check his mind thoroughly. I'll continue with this." she ordered.

The guards obeyed and in seconds, we were alone.

"That wasn't very smart of you. Did you really think I'd just let you pull something like that?" she said menacingly, leaning on the table.

"I was only obeying the law. He asked me what happened and I showed him. That's not wrong." I said innocently.

She huffed and pressed a button on the wall.

A screen came down and a picture began to take focus.

River.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment." Kovarian said as she walked to the door and exited.

River was racing after her father, down the stairs and through the kitchen, yelling at him to calm down and 'leave him alone he doesn't know'. Rory wasn't listening. He reached the den and slammed the door behind him. Amy stood watching in shock and River kept pounding on the door and crying.

It was breaking my hearts.

Amy helped her up and they walked to the kitchen. River was crying. Amy brought tea and they began to talk.

_"Wanna talk about it?" Amy asked._

_River looked up and wiped her tears._

_"He's upset because...Well, he asked me when the Doctor left and...But it's not like that! All those months ago, when he left, it wasn't like that at all." she replied._

_Amy looked shocked._

_"All those months ago? He left...Hold on. Just how long.."_

_River sighed and pulled up her sweater. "Nearly five months now."_

I stopped listening and just stared at the image before me. River's flat stomach had expanded quite a lot. But how did-? What had-?

Then it hit me.

River was pregnant.

Things started to click in my head. That must have been what she was so nervous about the night I had to-

"NOO!" I shouted.

I wanted to tear Kovarian to shreds with my bare hands.

The door opened and she entered.

"Oh, now what are you on about? Something good must have happened while I was out. Sorry I missed that.." she mused.

I glared at her with all the hatred I could muster.

This woman was ruining my life.

"Now then, let me show you what happens when you disobey my rules." she said darkly and looked purposefully at the screen.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, lovelies :) You are all so great! I love you! This is the only chapter I'm putting up tonight. I'm not as far ahead as I like to be and I'm really self-conscious about my writing, but I promised Shannon because I fear her wrath...hahaha :P Kidding. She's wonderful! Anyway, the next chapter will be up sometime this week :) And I'm sorry for this, but this chapter is sort of a rude place for me to leave off.<strong>

**(blame Shannon...I'd post faster if she'd write me a fic of timebabies and fluff already! And she will. But I'm rationing chapters until she posts hers. *Only two more after this, love. DO YOU HEAR ME?*)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all you who read and subscribe and review! It makes it easier for me to write when I get reviews on my chapters. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Nothing was working out how it should.<p>

Dad was angry and would probably kill the Doctor next time he saw him, mum was less upset, but I could tell she was trying not to be cross with me for endangering my life and the life of the baby when I went to the Byzantium. I understood their anger, but it wasn't making anything better. Maybe I shouldn't have come here.

I set down my cup suddenly and froze.

There was something...I felt strange.

"River?"

I've always been hypersensitive of my body. Ever since I was little I could feel every function of my body. Breathing, healing, blood rushing, cells moving...everything. Even the baby inside me growing and moving, right from day one. This was different.

"River? Are you alright?"

Her voice sounded far away. There was a tingling in the back of my head and I could feel my hands shake.

I set down my cup and clenched my fists, trying to get them to stop shaking.

What was happening?

"Mum?" I whimpered.

I'd been scared before, but when you can't control your body, it's a new experience.

She stood quickly and raced to me, kneeling by my side and resting a hand on my shoulder.

I wasn't sure if the feeling was painful or not. My body began to shake all over.

Mum moved to help me up and to the couch but I shook my head and leaned over with my head in my hands.

"RORAY!" mum yelled towards the stairs. She was scared, too. I could hear it in her voice.

"Mum I don't think-AH!" I doubled over as the feeling intensified.

It was definitely pain now. Every cell in my body felt as if it were being ripped apart.

She gave up calling for dad and rushed back to my side.

"What's happening?"

"I'm not—I'm not sure." I gasped.

"Can you move?"

"I think so..." I said, unsure. "But..something's really really wrong."

I felt her link one arm under my right shoulder and slide around my back.

"Couch. Ready?"

I nodded and squeezed my eyes shut.

The walk to the couch was arguably the most painful thing I had ever endured. It was like my body was being repelled by the air with tiny daggers.

Tears ran down my face as mum raced across the room for a blanket.

She was back in record time, helping me lay down and wrapping me in it. She began to rock me and sing to me and comfort me as best as she could, but I could tell she was panicking.

The pain was steadily increasing. My breath became ragged and I was having a difficult time getting air into my lungs.

All I wanted to do was sleep. I was so tired. Even the wretched agony my body was enduring wasn't enough to keep me awake.

My eyes drifted shut.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Second chapter of the week! Yay! One more to go before Shannon's deadline is up (*cough cough*)! <strong>

**So anyway, normally I have time in my week to reply to reviews but I have been SOO ridiculously busy that I haven't yet. I just want to thank all of you who have read and favorited and reviewed! You're all amazing! I should have a new one-shot up sometime soon. I had a brilliant idea and I've decided to go for it. Watch Musings of the Timey Wimey for it! Okay. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The moment Kovarian faced the screen River was beginning to shake. She was obviously confused as to what was going on.<p>

My eyes were glued to the screen. There was no way I was letting her hurt my wife.

I growled ferociously and fought to get at her through my restraints.

"Oh, Doctor, I'm afraid you've been bad again." she clucked as I gave up fighting the handcuffs. "It looks like you haven't quite learned your lesson yet."

An evil smile climbed up her face as she again faced the screen.

River cried out and doubled over in pain.

"NO! Stop it! Please leave her alone! I'll do what you want, just let her go!" I begged.

River was strong, the strongest woman in the universe. But whatever Kovarian was doing to her was too much.

I watched as she shook and cried, drowning in the agony.

Tears rolled down my cheek as I watched Amy help her over to the couch one agonizing step at a time.

I shook with guilt.

"Just tell me what you want! I'll do it! Just leave her!"

It wasn't only River I was worried about.

The baby.

I had to get Kovarian to back off somehow. I wanted nothing more than to lash out and tear the woman apart right there, but I knew even if I could escape the handcuffs, the instant I tried anything she'd do worse.

I was running everything that had happened thus far in my mind over and over. Since she had been out of the room when River revealed her secret, she didn't know, right? Then again, maybe she did. But if she did, wouldn't she want to go after River to get the baby? In a matter of seconds, I had concluded that Kovarian obviously didn't know River was pregnant.

All the better, but not if I couldn't get her to stop.

"Please! Leave her!"

My voice cracked as I continued to beg.

Amy was rocking River in her arms.

The muscles in her body suddenly went from tense to relaxed as she closed her eyes.

What had happened? Was she unconscious? Or was she-

Kovarian turned to me with an evil smirk on her face as the screen retracted back into the wall.

"I think we've learned our lesson, don't you, Doctor?" she leaned in close to me, "I suggest you start following the rules. Next time you try something, I won't be so merciful."

I hung my head and she called in the guards.

As they walked me back to my cell, I couldn't help but hope Canton would be able to get to her soon.

With Kovarian in charge, there was no telling what was in store.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Sorry I didn't get this up on Friday like I said I would...I've sort of had a rather compelling weekend and I've just finished editing this chapter. Forgive me, it's really long. But there are a few things I had to foreshadow before I could move on. So, expect shorter chapters in the future. Also, I love you all! Thank you for all the reviews and messages and prompts. Hopefully this weekend there will be a couple one-shots and a new Fic up! Yay! Also, Shannon, my dear, Please hurry it up. It's been Spring Break for DAYS and I don't have fluff and timebabies on my screen...jus' sayin'...<strong>

**Loves to you all! MUAH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all you who read and subscribe and review! It makes it easier for me to write when I get reviews on my chapters. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>My dreams were full of painful things. Even in sleep, the agony continued.<p>

I drifted in and out of consciousness, tossing and turning in an attempt to find a less painful position to lay in. Every time I opened my eyes, mum was by my side, softly singing a song or stroking my hair.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the next time I opened my eyes, my father was standing beside my mother, both looking worried. Feeling more awake, I shut my eyes again and felt the rest of my body.

I couldn't decide what I felt. There wasn't pain anymore, but there was an incredibly sick feeling.

After a few more minutes of concentration, I decided I was back to normal.

Whatever had happened, it had come and gone, but left me with a bad case of morning sickness.

I opened my eyes and started to sit up.

"River!" mum said, relieved, wiping the tears from her eyes.

I propped myself up on my elbow and took a deep breath to settle my stomach.

She looked like she had been through the wringer.

"Mum? What's wrong?" I asked, groggily.

I felt arms wrap around me.

"I was so worried about you. Are you alright?"

I didn't answer. I caught my father's eye.

"Dad-" I choked.

He smiled at me and knelt to my height, kissing my forehead.

"Don't worry, love." he whispered in my ear.

I relaxed and sat up all the way.

"Take it easy, now, River." mum eased.

"I'm fine."

I stood and made a face as my stomach did a back-flip.

A small groan escaped my throat.

Mum worriedly grabbed my hand.

I looked at her and smiled.

"It's alright, mum. Just a little morning sickness. I'm going to head up to my room and lay down, if that's alright."

Mum looked relieved and nodded.

"I'll bring up some tea in a few minutes. You just relax."

As I started for the stairs, my father stood and began to help me.

As we reached the top of the landing, he stopped me.

"River, do you know why he left?"

I shook my head.

"He was supposed to pick me up and take me out for my birthday...but when he showed up, he was angry and...well I've been trying to figure it out since then but I can't think of a single reason. It's really strange."

He nodded and helped me into bed.

"I swear I'll sort all this out."

I smiled as he kissed my forehead and retreated from the room, probably back down to his basement study.

There was no way I was resting completely.

I reached under my pillow and grabbed my diary, flipping back page after page, looking for anything that sounded even remotely like whatever had happened to me downstairs.

There had to be a cause. I just had to find it.

I pressed a hand to my stomach as another wave of sickness hit me.

I didn't miss having to deal with this every day. It had nearly gotten me found out in America.

As it lessened, my thoughts began to focus again.

Nothing in my diary was helping. No mentions of anything like that happening to anyone I'd met up to this point.

After another fifteen minutes of scanning through the book I gave up.

I sighed in frustration, threw it onto the chair, and leaned back against the headboard, running both hands through my hair.

The door opened and mum walked in.

"River? Is something wrong?" she asked, noting my frustration.

"Oh, I'm alright. Nothing a bit of tea and a bit less sick can't help." I smiled, wanting to lighten up the mood. It seemed ever since I had told my parents everything, there had been a dark cloud hanging over our lives.

She smiled back and brought it over, pouring us both a cup and settling in next to me on the bed.

"So..." she started, obviously wanting to ask a million questions.

I laughed and took a sip of tea.

"Sometimes I think I want a break from reality. I imagine for a little while that we're all normal happy people and nothing is ever wrong."

"Wouldn't that be something..." she laughed. "We couldn't be normal if we tried!"

I took another drink of my tea.

"I did it for the baby, you know." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" mum asked, not knowing what I was talking about.

"The Byzantium." I said simply.

She looked down as if she was ashamed.

"River, I'm sorry for what I said earlier about tha-"

"No, mum. Don't be sorry. I completely deserved it. I know that. But I _had_ to do it. There wasn't any other way. It was my ticket out of prison. I couldn't stay in there on my own. I had to get out before the entire prison knew that River Song was having the Doctor's baby. I had to...even when we went to America. I couldn't just not go. I mean...it was fixed in time. I was out for three months with you lot, chasing the Silence at the same time we were running from them. Then as soon as I got back, there wasn't any time to waist and I signed and finalized the contract to the Byzantium. I had to..." I trailed off and looked into my cup.

She was quiet for a minute. She looked shocked and angry and on the verge of tears for a moment, and then she put an arm around me.

"You're a good girl. And you're right, it is a much better option. I'm glad you're here with us. I promise we'll take good care of you."

I shut my eyes tight as my internals began another carnival ride.

I felt her hand rest on my arm and slowly tighten as I made a face.

"I'm alright." I whispered.

"River, you obviously aren't alright. I'm goi-"

"Mum, seriously. Just lay off. It's fine."

She stopped.

I realized I had probably sounded rude.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said softly and grabbed her hand.

"It's alright. I worry too much sometimes. If you're sure..." she trailed off.

I nodded and pulled off my sweater, massaging my bump.

"So tell me," she began, eying my hands as they danced across my middle, "how did all this happen?"

I couldn't help it.

I burst into laughter. I never thought I would laugh that hard again after the Doctor left.

My mother never fails to surprise me. Every word that comes out of her mouth is unexpected and compelling.

What better way to recover from heartache and loss than by staying in her company and laughing my cares away?

I couldn't think of a single thing.

"Oh you know better than to ask something vague like that! All you're going to get for that is a resounding "Spoilers!" and a cheeky grin. "Is that your final question?"

As the mood lightened and the clouds cleared, I knew.

I was going to be alright.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of a time jump...but I was angry and frustrated so I didn't feel like writing in between stuff... Anyways...off you go!<strong>

* * *

><p>I was fed up.<p>

I hated being so helpless.

After Kovarian had hurt River, she hadn't stopped testing the waters.

I was her slave. Her personal servant.

If she but needed her shoe tied, it was my job to do it in a timely fashion.

"Doctor, would you mind?" Kovarian said in a mocking tone, gesturing towards the switch on the wall. I didn't let emotion show as I did as she asked.

I had been stuck doing her every will for almost three weeks. I didn't have a choice. If I disobeyed or wasn't fast enough, she would pull down that wretched screen and...

I suppressed the tears as images of my wife being tortured flashed across my mind.

I learned quickly. Do it, quickly, efficiently and without emotion. Don't speak a word or make a sound unless she specifically requests it. Don't make eye contact.

I had been lucky thus far. She'd only found excuse to hurt River twice after the first show of power. During the torture, she would make me watch and beg for her to show mercy as River cried out and Amy and Rory fussed over her, desperately trying to find the cause of the problem. With every passing moment, anger and hatred boiled hotter and hotter inside of me. Plans to overthrow her were beginning to form in my head. All I needed to do was break the connection between Kovarian and River. But first I had to figure out how exactly it worked. Kovarian wasn't River's mother, so that wasn't it. Do what was it?

"Oh, Doctor could you be a dear and fetch me some tea? And get it right or you know what I'll do." she threatened.

I bowed out of the room and bolted toward the kitchen, afraid if I wasn't quick she'd do something drastic.

My thinking would have to wait. Keeping River and the baby alive and safe was all that mattered right now.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>"Oh! River we forgot the tart filling!" Mum exclaimed as we walked down the road towards the house.<p>

I sighed and carefully handed my share of the shopping over to her.

"I'll head back and grab some really quickly. You had better start making the crust or they won't be done in time."

"Be careful. Call me the absolute instant anything odd happens. I mean it!" mum said sternly.

I laughed.

"You make it sound like something definitely IS going to happen. Don't worry! It's just the shop around the corner. I'll be fine."

I turned on my heels and headed back up the road.

I was getting used to the life of a Pond. Foreign things like going to the shops and vacuuming the house were becoming more natural and part of me.

As I entered the little corner mart, I asked the man where to find the filling and quickly completed my task, paying for it and heading back towards home.

My thoughts wandered as I walked. Thoughts that haunted me from time to time.

What if someone found me? I'd been wearing an extra strong perception filter to keep the baby a secret as my stomach continued to grow, but there was still that nagging thought that someone would come.

The Doctor. Where was he? Why did he...then I realized something.

I wasn't feeling the same achy sorrow and sadness as I remembered feeling before I came to live with my parents.

I smiled to myself.

Maybe I could move on a little in my life. Maybe I could accept him never coming back.

My cell began to ring and I answered it.

"Mum? Did we forget something else ?" I asked.

"River you've got to get home. Quickly! There's a friend of ours here that wants to see you."

"Who?" I asked, intrigued.

"You'll never guess."

I laughed. "Well probably not because you won't tell me! I'll be there in a minute or two. I'm just coming up the road. Who is it, mum?" I tried again.

"It's Canton."


	13. Chapter 13

I sat alone in my cell.

During my imprisonment, I hadn't been allowed to just sit alone very often.

Kovarian had apparently decided to go off on a mission with the Silence so I had been put in a small cell, heavily guarded with every type of sentry I could think of.

It didn't matter though. All I needed was to think.

I laid down and pretended to sleep as my thoughts buzzed around inside my head.

How could Kovarian be able to attack River? What sort of link connected their minds? Surly she had used this to her advantage as little Melody Pond was growing. The best way to inflict fear and obedience on a person is pain.

I thought for a long long while, trying to think of anything that could make it possible. Maybe they gave her some sort of implant.

I smiled and blushed a little as I realized how ridiculous that idea was.

No. I'd studied every inch of that body, clothed or otherwise. Not a single scar existed. She was perfect.

Suddenly, I sat up, my eyes wide.

I knew how she had done it.

The guards noticed my sudden activity and realized I had been feigning sleep.

"Thinking, Doctor? I think you're lucky the Madame isn't here right now or your pretty little wife wouldn't be at all safe."

My cell door was wrenched open and I was handcuffed roughly and shoved into the hallway.

"Put him to work." the head guard ordered. "I'll let Kovarian know about this."

Panic filled my face as I realized my mistake.

Letting them see that I was thinking...Even though I now knew the link between them, there wasn't a doubt in my mind Kovarian would put River through another torture session...Somehow I had to stop it from happening.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>I shoved my phone back into my pocket and quickened my pace.<p>

Canton? Why...How did he even?

I approached the door and was greeted by my mother, who then quickly relieved me of my burden and excused herself.

I found him in the front room.

"Canton?" I exclaimed. "What-"

"River. It's good to see you! How have you been?"

I couldn't believe it! Canton was here. In 2012. To see me?

"Oh, I'm hanging in there. How have you been?"

He smiled.

"I'm doing very well. I hate to have to leave so quickly, but I've got a message for you and then I'm afraid I have to run. I could blow my cover by being here."

I laughed and sat down.

"Alright. Give it to me."

He sighed and sat across from me.

"It's the Doctor."

Instantly my smile disappeared.

"Hear me out. It's not what you think. He's in prison for trying to kill madam Kovarian."

My hand shot to my mouth and I gasped but he continued before I could say anything.

"She's blackmailing him to stay away from you."

I sat in shock.

"Blackmail? But he's the Doctor. What could she possibly hold over his head?"

"You."

Suddenly, I couldn't breath.

"Me?" I asked warily.

"Somehow she's got some sort of connection to your mind. If he doesn't do what she says...He can't let you get hurt."

Suddenly things started to make sense. He didn't really mean the things he said all those months ago, but he had to make me believe it to save me.

I began to shake slightly in shock.

"Oh my..."

"Listen, I've got to get out of here. Just don't give up hope on him. He loves you. More than anyone could love anyone or anything. At the very least enough to leave the universe to fend for itself to keep you safe."

He left me alone in the living room.

I didn't know what to do. My body and mind were all in a tizzy.

I should have known SHE had something to do with this.

Everything was making more sense. When Canton mentioned a connection to me something clicked in my mind.

A memory...no, several memories.

Images began flashing in my head. Pain. Exactly as I had been feeling. I'd felt it all before. Every time I disobeyed the Silence. All of it must have been buried somewhere deep in my subconscious. All the lies and brainwashing were coming to the surface now.

And then there was him. My Doctor. Letting whole worlds tear themselves apart...How could I have given up hope on him? How had I let myself simply move on? I knew he loved me. I knew it down to the very depths of my being. And yet not ten minutes ago I had been proud of myself for getting along so well without him...

A tear rolled down my cheek as the flood of emotions engulfed me. Things suddenly seemed much darker all around me.

I curled up into a ball.

Mum came in the room.

"River? Are you alright?"

I shifted into her arms as she sat down next to me, but I couldn't say anything yet.

"Was it the message from Canton?"

I nodded and forced my vocal chords to activate.

"It was from the Doctor. He's in trouble, mum."

"But River, he left. Why did he-"

"He left to protect me."

"Protect you? But he-"

"It's her.."

I felt her tense up.

"River..." she said seriously.

"It's Kovarian. She's back."


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay you guys, I realize it's been a long wait, but I have a legit reason for the delay. Anyways, here are the next two chapters. And there may be more up tonight or tomorrow, depending on how much Pathology homework I have. Also, I'm nearing the end of this fic :( So I need prompts! I've only got one muse submission to write after this and then nothing. HIT ME!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Enjoy!<em>**

The guards tossed me to the floor at Kovarian's feet.

"Caught him thinking, ma'am. He was faking sleep." the officer in charge said, sending a sneer in my direction.

"Well, well, Doctor. Breaking the rules again? I guess it's time for the punishment, isn't it?"

"No! I wasn't thinking! I had a nightmare and woke suddenly. They're wrong!" I tried.

"Is that so? I suppose I could believe you...but where's the fun in that?" she laughed evily and snapped her fingers.

The screen was pulled out and turned on.

There she was. My River. Sitting in a blanket on the couch, surrounded by used tissues.

She'd been crying.

Amy walked in the room and sat with her, sroking her hair.

"_What are you thinking?" Amy asked._

_River sat in silence for a minute before replying._

"_I'm thinking I've made a mistake and it could have cost me everything I love. What are you thinking?"_

"_I'm thinking if I EVER get my hands on that b-"_

_River's laugh interrupted her._

"_Mum, no cussing. She can hear, you know."_

_Amy smiled and rolled her eyes._

"_Alright, alright. For the sake of her pure little ears, if I ever get my hands on that woman, I might do something extremely drastic."_

"Who do you suppose 'she' is?" Kovarian asked.

I knew. The body language and the way the two talked suggested there were two different 'she's'. And one was the baby.

I was going to have a girl.

I didn't respond or show anything in my face when Kovarian asked. I knew she was studying me to see if I would react. She was disappointed.

"Very well, then. I suppose it's not important." she shrugged as she turned to the screen.

My hearts stopped as I saw the look on River's face change from laughter to discomfort. Then from discomfort to agonizing pain.

"Please leave her alone! Please! She's done nothing to you! What do you want? I'll do it. Just leave her!" I begged.

"Oh, Doctor. I'm just doing this for fun! She's done more to me than you would imagine. She deserves every moment."

I hated this woman. I couldn't believe she was so twisted as to do this at all, let alone for sport.

I continued to beg as the torture went on.

Rory ran into the room and began to check her from head to toe, trying, and failing, to find the cause.

River writhed in pain and tears poured down her face.

She opened her eyes and, for an instant, she was looking directly at me.

Her face changed.

She could see me?

Kovarian noticed too.

"Shut that off. Shut it off now!" she shouted.

The screen went blank and everyone sat in silence wondering what had just happened.

River knew. She'd seen us.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay you guys, I realize it's been a long wait, but I have a legit reason for the delay. Anyways, here are the next two chapters. And there may be more up tonight or tomorrow, depending on how much Pathology homework I have. Also, I'm nearing the end of this fic :( So I need prompts! I've only got one muse submission to write after this and then nothing. HIT ME!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Enjoy!<em>**

* * *

><p>The pain had begun again. Mum and dad were doing everything they could.<p>

I felt myself moving uncontrolably with the pain. My body was screaming.

I let the tears fall and squeezed my eyes shut, wondering how in the world Kovarian could do this.

My thoughts wouldn't focus. I thought I heard voices. The Doctor and Kovarian.

It was as if they were in the same room as me. I opened my eyes and my face filled with shock. There was a little screen floating in the air. On the screen were two people. Kovarian, looking shocked and afraid, and the Doctor.

He was alive!

"_Shut that off. Shut it off now!"_

"No!" I sat up suddenly and nearly blacked out.

The image had gone, but Kovarian hadn't released her painful grasp on me.

I cried out and fell back onto the couch, muttering to Kovarian to let him go.

Slowly, the pain decreased and I could breath normally again.

"River what were you yelling about?" mum asked.

I was exhausted. Every torture left me completely deprived of energy.

"He was there. With her. She was making him watch. She has him." I whispered quietly, not having sufficient strength to speak with volume.

"What? There was no one there, River." dad said.

"Yes. Something went wrong and there was backfeed of some sort. I saw them." I began to cry weakly.

"We'll rescue him. I promise you." he whispered in my ear as he kissed my forehead. "Get some rest. We'll talk later."

I nodded and they both stood and walked out slowly, no doubt determined to stay next to the door just in case something happened.

My thoughts wandered and I began to wonder why things like this always seemed to happen. Every time things were going right and we were allowed to be happy, something crushing would happen.

In any case, I needed to come up with something to fix it. I knew he probably had a plan. But there was no way he'd put it into action until my safety was secured. So it was up to me to somehow get it going.

I had to find out where they were. I strained to remember the details of the room they were in. It had looked slightly familiar but I hadn't been looking at it that intently. I was focused on him.

I gave up in frustration and sat up.

"Mum?" I said as loudly as I could.

Immediately she rushed in.

"What is it, River?"

I smiled. She was so funny sometimes.

"Could you help me upstairs? There's something I need to look at."

She looked at me questioningly but agreed.

I shut my eyes and focused on breathing as her arm slid under my shoulder and pulled me to my feet.

My knees nearly gave out and mum shouted for dad to come help.

He scooped me off my feet and carried me upstairs.

"You didn't have to carry me, dad. I just needed a little help standing."

"You need your strength. We can't have you using it all walking up the stairs." he joked.

I laughed and pulled out my diary.

There had to be something in there that would tell me where they were.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well this isn't just any old diary, dad. It stores memories. When I saw them, the room they were in seemed familiar. I'm hoping one of my stored memories will tell me where they are."

He smiled at me.

"That's very clever. Do you need help?"

I laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Spoilers. If I find something I'll shout for you."

He feigned hurt but winked and stood.

"Very well, then. I'll be in the kitchen."

As the door shut, I sighed and turned off my perception filter.

Gazing down at my swollen belly, I wondered how safe it was to go to him. Even with the perception filter on. Being this far into the pregnancy could potentially cause problems for our plan.

Then I realized something.

Kovarian didn't know I was pregnant, but somehow she could see me wherever I was.

Quickly I turned the filter back on.

Maybe if I could keep it a secret from her, I could use it to my advantage instead of disadvantage.

Maybe, just maybe, this baby could save us.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I deserve to be beat. I am SO SORRY. I got so caught up in school and finals and then literally 3 days after I finished my professional program I started on my master's and then there was graduation and my friend has been in and out of the hospital and weird things have been happening and even though these have been finished for quite a while, my computer has been turned on MAYBE 3 times since the last time I posted and even then it was for last minute edits for my Professional Development presentation and then I was back to studying and...I'm just really sorry...I know you've all been waiting for this and I really apreciate the reviews and the reminders to post! Now that things are a bit calmer I should be posting more. This story is almost over...And it won't end pleasantly so...prepare yourselves.<strong>

* * *

><p>Soldiers and technicians rushed about as Kovarian yelled at them until she was blue in the face. Something had gone wrong and she was absolutely furious.<p>

I was more or less left alone, handcuffed and forgotten as the frenzy ensued.

I considered running. I knew the way out, the way to my TARDIS and my screwdriver, but if i left, what was to say Kovarian wouldn't kill River right then and there? No. I wouldn't go anywhere.

Still, River _had_ seen us. Now she knew where I was. Maybe Canton had gotten to her and explained what had happened! Maybe she knew everything! Then again, maybe not. Maybe she would think the backfeed was some sort of hallucination and disregard it.

More yelling from Kovarian interrupted my thoughts.

"Pack this place up! We're relocating. NOW!"

My heart dropped.

Even if River HAD believed the backfeed was real and recognized Demon's Run, we were about to relocate. She'd never be able to find us.

_Come on, River. Come on..._


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I deserve to be beat. I am SO SORRY. I got so caught up in school and finals and then literally 3 days after I finished my professional program I started on my master's and then there was graduation and my friend has been in and out of the hospital and weird things have been happening and even though these have been finished for quite a while, my computer has been turned on MAYBE 3 times since the last time I posted and even then it was for last minute edits for my Professional Development presentation and then I was back to studying and...I'm just really sorry...I know you've all been waiting for this and I really apreciate the reviews and the reminders to post! Now that things are a bit calmer I should be posting more. This story is almost over...And it won't end pleasantly so...prepare yourselves.<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't have to go back far to find the memory I was looking for.<p>

I shut my diary with a snap and moved off my bed. Mum must have been right outside the door because as soon as she heard me shuffling around, she was walking in.

"River? Did you find something?" she asked anxiously.

I pulled on a pair of sleek black pants and opened my closet.

"Yes. They're at Demon's Run. Where's dad? We don't have much time. If I know Kovarian, and I do, they'll be packing up every last bit of evidence and high tailing it out of there within the hour. If we're going to do this, it has to be now."

As I spoke, I pulled out a light gray sweater and slipped it over my head. Examining myself in the mirror, I smiled. This perception filter was brilliant. I could wear anything I wanted and still look as slim and fit as day one.

"River...Are you sure you should come? I mean the bab-"

I placed my palms on the dresser and looked at her.

"Stop. I'm going. I have to see him. This whole thing is my fault and I'm going to help set it right."

Mum didn't say anything for a moment, then turned towards the door.

"RORAY! We're going. Get up here! We need a plan!"

Dad appeared seconds later, strapping on his Roman sandle and carrying his sword.

"Right then, what...You look like you're going in to a job interview." he said, observing my outfit.

I laughed, "So I don't look six months pregnant? This must be one great outfit."

Mum giggled and dad grinned.

"Come on, then" I said, gesturing to the bed, "Have a seat. We've got a to get a plan together."

Ten minutes later, we had out plan and were gathering the last minute things we would need.

When we all met back in my room, I pulled out my Vortex Manipulator and strapped it on, then grabbed my blaster.

"River, do you think they're watching us? Maybe they heard our plan." mum said.

"I doubt it. You should have seen the terror in Kovarian's eyes when she realized I could see her. There is no way she'll use that again until she is absolutely sure it won't happen again. Plus, they can't fix it if they're packing up. We'll be fine as long as we leave soon."

I strapped the blaster to my thigh and grabbed mum's hand. Dad placed his hand on my shoulder.

I took a deep breath, looking to each of them in turn.

"Let's do this."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi! I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait...I'm trying to do better at posting. Almost done with this fic, guys! Be excited! Also, I may have said this before (I'm too lazy to go back and read whether or not i did...), but the last chapter of this fic will rip your heart out of your chest, put it in a blender, stomp all over it, and then feed it to deranged cannibals so...be warned. If you do not wish for this to happen to you and you just want light fluff for an ending, STOP READING ON THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER. I will let you know in one of these notes which is the fluff end and where to find the heart wrenching one if you desire to read it. Okay biiiiyyyyeee :D<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>I hadn't had much time to myself up until now. The Silence were almost finished packing up. Every last scrap of paper was gone, packed away into who knows where.<p>

I had no plan. All I could do was hope for a miracle.

Then, I heard something.

An impossible sound.

The quick, almost inaudible zap of a vortex manipulator.

Then I could smell it. The scent of time energy filled my nose, mixed with something else, something I loved. A smell I could never forget. It was _her._ It had to be-

"Pst...Doctor."

Someone with a thick Scottish accent was whispering harshly to me. I turned slowly, worried someone else had heard and not wanting to give away anything.

A fiery red head caught my eye and a smile pulled at the corners of my mouth.

Amelia Pond.

She pulled her head back as she saw that I noticed her.

Rory poked his head out next, nodding a hello to me before taking in the room.

I was so glad to see them, but the face that appeared next brought tears of relief to my eyes.

River.

Radiant as ever, gorgeous, silky curls framing her beautiful face.

She looked around the room, scanning the situation at hand.

Our eyes met and she froze. Tears rolled down my cheeks. She was here! She was in front of me and she _knew_ I hadn't left her. She wiped tears from her cheek as she pulled her head back again.

Suddenly, I heard Kovarian's voice coming nearer and I quickly wiped the tears and set my face back to it's emotionless look just as she rounded the corner.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait...I'm trying to do better at posting. Almost done with this fic, guys! Be excited! Also, I may have said this before (I'm too lazy to go back and read whether or not i did...), but the last chapter of this fic will rip your heart out of your chest, put it in a blender, stomp all over it, and then feed it to deranged cannibals so...be warned. If you do not wish for this to happen to you and you just want light fluff for an ending, STOP READING ON THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER. I will let you know in one of these notes which is the fluff end and where to find the heart wrenching one if you desire to read it. Okay biiiiyyyyeee :D<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>We materialized and quickly ducked behind some wooden crates. Mum, closest to the end, poked her head out and looked around.<p>

"Pst...Doctor." I heard her whisper. Seconds later, she pulled back and dad took her place. I was growing anxious. I was dying to see him, to know he was okay.

My hearts were beating fast as I moved in next to dad. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he moved out of my way, smiling warmly at me. By hearts fluttered and I smiled as I cautiously looked around the corner.

At first I didn't see him. My eyes searched the room frantically, hopes dropping the longer I searched.

Then I saw him. He was on the floor, handcuffed. He looked tired. More tired than I had ever seen him. His skinny figure looked sickly, his skin was pale, and his eyes had dark circles. I realized he was staring at me with tears in his eyes. I smiled back, tears spilling past their bounds, overjoyed that he was alive, but desperately begging him for forgiveness.

My impossible Doctor. How could I have doubted him?

I felt dad's hand, pulling me back. So I complied, wiping the tears from my eyes.

I looked at my parents, waiting. We heard Kovarian coming closer and pressed out backs against the crates.

"Well, Doctor, it seems your beloved has failed you. Get up."

I couldn't believe how ruthless she was...I wanted nothing more than to step out and shoot her right then. Mum grabbed my arm and shook her head firmly as my hand found my blaster. It was a struggle, but after a few long seconds I finally relaxed and moved my hand away.

We waited as she comtinued to talk to him. Apparently they were about to leave. That was our cue. Well, mum and dad's cue.

Dad moved around the back, staying hidden and covering mum as she stepped out to confront Kovarian.

I stayed where I was. Fingering my blaster, calming my breathing and finding myself.

I was ready.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright everyone. Last two chapters are up! Now, there will be one more BUT, as I mentioned before, it could possibly crush your soul. So, if you wish to end this fic peacefully and have proper closure, chapter 22 will be the end. You have been warned!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Enjoy!<em>**

Kovarian's words did nothing to affect me. River hadn't failed me. She was here. Someone was about to get a surprise, and it wasn't me.

"You never give up, do you?"

I gasped and whirled around as Amy stepped out from behind the crates. Kovarian looked startled as well.

This was Amelia Pond. Every little girl's hero, and every member of the Silence's worst nightmare.

"Amy Pond. Oh, you are clever aren't you?" Kovarian said sarcastically, having calmed herself.

"Why are you doing this? Why can't you just leave my family alone? What did we ever do to you?"

The way Amy spat the questions made it clear the questions were rhetorical. She wasn't here for answers. She was here to do something about it.

I smiled. My Amelia Pond. Ever so grown up and capable.

She stopped about five feet from us and crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Come on then, let him go. Don't make me do something drastic." Her tone was even and ferocious. My hearts pounded as I watched Kovarian's face change from nervous fear to confidence. Then I realized what was going to happen.

She laughed. "Oh, Amy. I think you'll find that I'm the one in charge here. You see, I have control over something you don't. Your daughter."

Amy's face paled and I could see her struggling not to let herself turn and give away River's hiding place. Kovarian didn't have a screen to show them what she was going to do, but the second her eyes shut, we knew what was about to happen.

"NO!" Rory shouted, running out from behind a steel beam and drawing his sword.

Guards rushed to the scene, startled by the sudden cry of the roman centurion. I gestured to Amy, frantically trying to get her attention. River was behind those crates and who knew what kind of torture she was being put through. She rushed to my side and pulled a pin from her hair.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Getting you out of these handcuffs, you bloody idiot." she hissed back.

Seconds later my hands were free and she was pinning her hair again. I looked up and saw Rory fighting with the guards. He was holding them off rather well. They were beginning to fall back warily. Kovarian's eyes were still shut and I knew she must have been doing something serious.

My next thoughts were only about River. I darted behind the crates and found her lying on the ground, struggling for air and resisting the urge to pass out.

The TARDIS. I had to get her to the TARDIS. Kovarian couldn't affect her in there.

I lifted her and began to run, faster than I had ever run before.

"Come on, River. Stay with me..."


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright everyone. Last two chapters are up! Now, there will be one more BUT, as I mentioned before, it could possibly crush your soul. So, if you wish to end this fic peacefully and have proper closure, chapter 22 will be the end. You have been warned!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Enjoy!<em>**

I smiled as I heard mum confront Kovarian. She was fearless.

My hands flew to my stomach as a soft kick landed just below my ribs. _Not much longer now, my love._ I thought, content with the thought of having a family of my own. My Doctor, our baby, and me.

I heard my father yell, "NO!" and footsteps running.

There were several moments of commotion but suddenly I couldn't breath, let alone make sense of it. Kovarian had a vice-like grip on me. It was all I could do to keep from falling to the floor in a lump. Slowly, I let myself slide down the crate behind me, fighting for air. There was also pain. So much pain. It was unspeakable. I didn't feel like I would be able to breath even if she wasn't closing off my windpipe.

My head rolled on the floor, fighting to stay conscious. The commotion seemed to be louder...no...further away? I couldn't tell. Nothing made sense.

Suddenly, a hand grasped mine and I felt myself being lifted into someone's arms.

"Come on, River. Stay with me." I heard someone say. I knew the voice, but couldn't quite place it.

Whoever had picked me up was running down a never ending corridor as fast as they could. We just kept going.

My head grew light and I could feel my consciousness slipping. I shut my eyes. There was just no air...

Suddenly we flew through a doorway and I heard someone snap their fingers.

My eyes snapped open just as we entered the TARDIS.

All at once, air filled my lungs and I gasped and choked, coughing and wheezing, desperate for air.

I stumbled out of the arms of my rescuer and immediately collapsed to the floor, dizzy and weak from lack of oxygen.

My fingers ripped at the necklace I was wearing, convinced it was part of the cause of air restriction. That was my first mistake.

In all the panic and everything, I had forgotten that it was acting as my perception filter.

The instant I dropped it to the floor I began to breath normally. My lungs drank in the air and my conscious mind began to return. The pain in my body was dull and almost gone completely. Then, I realized someone, whoever had brought me here, was watching me.

Slowly I turned my head and let my eyes take in the tweed suit, bow tie, and suspenders. The look on his face confused me. He was relieved, yet worried. And was that...shock? It hit me as I felt a soft kick inside my belly.

I looked down and saw the perception filter mocking me on the floor as my hearts quickened.

"Sweetie, I -" I started, but I couldn't go on. No words would come out of my mouth, no matter how hard I fought.

The ghost of a smile appeared on his face and he sat on the floor next to me. For a moment, we just looked at each other, hardly believing the other was there. Then all at once we found ourselves in each others' arms, crying and laughing and kissing.

"River, I am so, so sorry." he said, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I am too, my love. I should have come sooner. I shouldn't have doubted you."

We sat in silence for another moment before another kick interrupted my thoughts. It was a painful one this time and I made a soft noise, placing a hand gently over the place where it hurt.

The Doctor's eyes grew worried and I knew he was about to make a big deal out of something small so I smiled and grabbed his hand, placing it over a third kick so he could feel.

"I-That night you left, I was going to tell you...but I never got a chance. You're going to be a dad, sweetie. Not too much longer, now."

I spoke softly, still a little strained from the encounter.

"You are so beautiful, River. I am so sorry for every time you had to endure that. I-" he began to sob and I shifted so his head was resting on my chest. I hushed him softly.

"It's alright, my love. I'm here now."

Mum and dad entered the TARDIS, slamming the doors behind them and shouting for us to get us out of here.

The Doctor stood and helped me to my feet. We danced around the console, sending the TARDIS into the time vortex. My hand was reaching for the blue stabilizers when I noticed he had already put them on. I smiled at him and he smiled back, winking.

We landed outside mum and dad's house and made our way in, not saying much, knowing it would have to be discussed in detail all too soon. Mum and I put on some tea and joined dad and the Doctor in the living room.

"What happened after I left?" the Doctor asked dad, reaching for a jammy doger.

"Well we fought more soldiers, but Rory scared them off after not too long." mum answered.

"After they left, we cornered Kovarian and made her tell us how she'd made the connection between herself and River." dad said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an eyedrive. "It was this. The Silence had something put into her when she was a baby and Kovarian's eyedrive gave her leverage. We took it."

It spun on the coffee table as dad tossed it down.

"I still don't understand why she did it." mum thought aloud.

"I guess that's just the trouble with us." the Doctor said.

"What's that?" I asked, snuggling into him as he ran a hand along my midriff.

"We always seem to be able to fix things that don't make proper sense, but for some reason we almost never find out why. The universe is funny that way. We always find ourselves wishing for closure or some sort of explanation and all we get is a mystery. Things would be a whole lot easier if we just knew what sort of reasoning we were up against. And yet, here we are, happy and together, and the universe is smiling."


End file.
